


Incomplete Shorts and Prompts

by NightFlyer17771



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Hermitcraft Hurt/Comfort Prompts, Hurt/Comfort, Imcomplete Shorts, Incomplete Shorts, Injury, NightFlyer be helpin' other Flyers now, Other, Pain, Permadeath, Sickfic, Whump, whump prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlyer17771/pseuds/NightFlyer17771
Summary: This is where I'll be putting some dead ideas that never made it to paper. You can use them as prompts to create your own things, given credit.I will also be putting some shorts that I lost motivation for here. They'll be cut off and extra short, so not much of a story place here. If you are looking for Hermitcraft whump or hurt/comfort fics, I have them!
Kudos: 12





	1. Etho Burned

Again set in Martuzzio’s Space Outlaws au, and this time the Convex are upgrading their technology. Etho is hit hard without a suit and Stress had her work cut out for her.

"It's completed all the testes and the outcome is just what we predicted,"

"Excellent. get it ready for transport immediately," the General said as the scientist ducked out of his office overlooking the massive project. 

This bomb was made to be like a growing fire. It would start from where it was detonated but instead of an explosion, a quick-burning fire would spread throughout the ship. It would make quick work of all who were vulnerable to it. It wouldn't last very long, but it would do the damage necessary. 

-

Etho was tired like everyone else was after the exploration of the planet. The HermitCraft had been landed here for only a few days and it only took that time for the Convex to find them. All the Hermits wanted to do was explore around for a little while and leave. Maybe help a mostly desolate village or two. 

They had been ambushed by the Convex. The fighting was quickly won by the Hermits. Etho and the rest of them went back to the HermitCraft as soon as they could. 

During their departure away and into the expanse of the planet, Etho decided not to wear his suit. Most of the other Hermits did but Etho thought it would be a good change, besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Being forced back to the HermitCraft wasn't fun at all, they finally found a time and place to get out and they were already being forced back. 

They were all in the main hall now, still recovering from the frantic run back. The door was closing, but before it sealed shut there was a loud crashing and three strangers slipped in through the bottom. 

Etho was one of the first to act. Advancing towards them and producing hidden knives. They were not wearing the usual Convex style, so he understood when it took a couple of seconds of hesitation for the other Hermits to jump to action as well. 

The fire came too soon and Etho couldn't react. He tried to turn and run the moment he felt the heat, but it was too late. The fire enveloped him, catching his clothes on fire and smoldered his skin. He smelled himself burning, smelled the fleshy smoke was the fire crawled around him. 

All he felt was pain as he acted as a fuel source for the heat. He collapsed to the ground, which was not much better from the heated metal. 

It burned, it burned! He needed a doctor, he needed help. He couldn't get out of this one alone. 

He needed help. The fire seemed like it was dying down, but it hurt still, and it continued to eat his skin. Stress. Where was stress?

He began to be able to see more than orange flame and he realized he was crying, his tears turned to steam quickly though. 

It hurt too much to keep his composure anyway. He had been burned before and those times felt different, those times it felt natural. Now was not the same. Something about the flames overwhelming him was unnatural. 

They came for me. They finally came for me.

Xisuma was here first and I would have called out to his if I could. My through felt raw and I assumed I had been screaming. He wasn’t looking at me and he didn’t stop, he went away.

My gut dropped and I felt helpless again.

But Stress was there next and she did stop.

As I focused on her I noticed the lack of fire and heat I was feeling. Based on my previous feeling, he would have thought the fire had died down. Then that idea vanished when Stress touched him.

He didn’t think his vocal cords could handle anymore from how open they felt. He didn’t have time to feel them much after that thought either as his world went dark.

-

Stress kept Etho unconscious for a long time as she worked, and long after. The surgery was intense as she cut away the burned skin and then mended it.

She could preserve and rebuild most of his skin, but in some places where the burning was relentless, she had to leave a scar.

-

Etho slowly came back to himself. What brought him back was the calling of his name. He didn’t really want to answer them, but he at least wanted to find out who it was.

He reached out of his mind and into his own body, trying to feel himself better. When he did this he was met with tingling numbness. His whole body felt achy and light.

“Etho?”

Well, now he was really sure someone was there. He wanted to answer them and to see them. But he didn’t know where to start, he couldn’t even get his eyes open.

His limbs were stiff and unmoving, they felt cold and itchy too. The more his limbs froze to movement the more he wanted to move them. When he did manage to maneuver his hand, he regretted it immediately. He groaned when a painful ache grew stronger.

“No, don’t move. You’re fine here,”

He knew that voice as Stress’. He calmed down a little when he understood where he was. Her voice seemed muffled from his ears and he didn’t get why yet.

The air into Etho’s lungs was cold and it smelled a little off.

He realized that being awake meant nothing and it was pointless, and so he fell back to sleep, where at least he could stay out of Stress’ way.


	2. outline and bullet points for Evil X is Out of His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may not be interested in this one, but this is what I was writing down before and while I was writing Evil X is Out of His Mind. At the end, you can see some parts that I couldn't incorporate here.

EvilX and Tango   
Evil X= Xanon

Tango has fire powers and he can conjure fire-ball-blast-things to shoot from his hands  
EvilX can teleport and move inhumanely fast and is extremely good with knives/daggers 

EvilX can’t be in the nether for too long  
Both X and EvilX can’t be in the Nether for too long or it messes with their heads and they will go a little crazy for a few days depending on how long they overdid it in the Nether (because they were raised in the End and two dimensions away are hard to do)  
EvilX in the Nether for way too long and he comes back to the Overworld and sees everyone like they are going to kill him  
Fighting  
1- in the Nether  
Tango gets Xanon through a portal  
2- in a forest near a beach  
Starts fighting  
Tango gets- thrown to a tree, cuts from Xanon teleporting, the stab  
Xanon gets- burned wrists, blasted back with fire.   
3- at the beach

"Shh, shh,” EvilX said and wiped a tear away from Tango’s eye. “Don’t struggle, you’ll make it worse.” Tango whimpered in his hold, giving his last attempts to free himself. 

He was sure he had broken at least on bone, might have fractured something else too. There was no way he couldn’t have the way he had been thrown around the past hours.


	3. Bdubs Elytra Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs’s elytra brakes over the ocean flying back to the mainland. Then some detailed portion of him washing up onto the shore. I may or may not add to this in the future.

The cold. That's what I felt. It surrounded me, cut through me, and allowed no escape. Chilled to the bone, unable to do anything about it. There was nothing but the numbing cold. The nothingness consumed me with its bleeding silence and silent screams. 

The movement around me jumped and ran as it was tied down with chains.

My voice screamed through silent ears. 

Everything claimed to be nothing and with the ability to hear, it was deaf. 

My voice echoed through my blank head. My mouth is empty of anything but too full to breathe. 

My mind is a fractal with an abrupt ending. 

Then there was something, some kind of movement. A softness, freezing softness, spread throughout my back, it started at my legs and slid up to my shoulders. And as it came, it sank and withered away. In its place beneath me was a gritty, cold surface, scratchy on my skin. The surface was so cold and hurt to be on. I wanted to get off, I needed to move. But I couldn't. The bitterly soft and freezing again pushed up from my feet to my waist then my shoulders and, just like the other time, slipped away. It was all so cold, then I was left with the scratchy surface under me. 

I tasted salty bitterness in my mouth, along with it I felt like throwing up. My stomach turned in an empty circle. Then everything, all the cold and the bitterness I felt turned to nothing. 

A sudden burst of warmth clutching at my shoulders, sending bursts of its welcoming heat down. But the coldness quickly returned. 

That was a mistake, I shouldn't have moved. The moment I did a sharp pain jumped into my side. It quickly became agony, I couldn't move, or cry, or defend myself. 

The warmth left me for a moment and then came back stronger than ever. It surrounded me, wrapping me up in an unseeable calmness. I had never been so happy to feel something. The cold from within me caused me to tremble, forcing a battle between the two temperatures. The pain in my side increased as I left the gritty surface finally. 

-

Something firm pressed against my lips and a liquid drained into my mouth. It tasted revolting and I wanted to out. I tried to become aware of my surroundings, or even open my eyes, so I could turn and spit whatever it was out of me. 


	4. Sick Fic Team ZIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually a request I never got to finish. I might pick it up again in a bit, just not feeling it now.

radiant-kitty   
Maybe someone gets a really bad flu or something and tries to power through so others have to force them to sit down and then fluffiness happens.

Fever of 104*  
Zedaph is really sick  
Z gets sick and it’s small at first and I and T are there helping him  
Then Impulse and Tango have to leave the Hermitcraft Island for a few days  
They leave Cub to take care of Z  
C isn’t very sympathetic and just tells Z to take a nap and a regen potion and he’ll be fine  
Z gets worse and worse and stops complaining about it because C doesn’t want to hear it  
Z pushes himself too far not helping himself and not making a complaint  
Z taking care of himself  
T and I come back and find Z passed out on the floor  
His sickness is so much worse, his fever is higher, he’s delirious, he hasn’t eaten or drank much the whole time they were away  
I and T take him back to his house and take care of him  
They change him out of his clothes and wash him

on the table  
“Do you want my help or not? Cooperate with me here!”  
“It’s going to be okay.”  
“Get some rest now.” 

Cub takes things from Zed and he can’t stop him

“100.” 

“Hmm?” Tango was taken confused as Impulse’s random declaration of a number. 

“That’s what his temperature is leveling at, 100 and 101.” Impulse clarified. 

Zedaph was sick. Really sick. He hadn’t been feeling well, moving sluggishly, weaker, not much appetite. It had been like that for a few days before his fever spiked from being sniffles to unmoving in bed. Impulse and Tango noticed quickly though and were able to react in time. 

Zedaph wasn’t like some of the others, for instance, Doc and maybe Xisuma sometimes, where they would deny any form of weakness. He would understand when he should not push himself, and he knew his body boundaries. That didn’t mean Tango or Impulse didn’t need to be there to help him through. 

Zedaph’s condition got worse and worse. Once it really hit him, his health was degrading by the hour, until he got the point he was at now. 

Tango glanced up from the counter where he worked to Impulse who had just entered the kitchen from being with Zedaph in his room. The demon was collecting some softer foods together, like applesauce, and cheese which would settle well in his stomach too. Zedaph wouldn’t eat much, Tango knew, he hadn’t eaten more than half a meal worth yesterday either, but that was understandable considering he was throwing up all that he ate in the last three days within the time frame of a few hours. 

The blond demon sighed, concerned for his friend. There wasn’t much they could do but make him comfortable and wait for his body to fight the sickness. “Well,” he started considering his next words. “What do we do with him when we’re gone?” he turned and left for Zedaph’s room with Impulse making up his tail behind him. 

“We shouldn’t take that long, only about two or three days, I think.” Impulse said. “We should get someone to stay here with him at that time though.” they started walking up the stairs, and Tango leveled the cup of applesauce. 

“Who then?” Tango pushed him on, trying to make his voice quieter already. 

“Going through all the available choices we have,” Impulse said, “do you think we could ask Cub?” 

“Cub?” 

“Yeah, I mean, he seems like a reasonable enough guy for the job.” they both stopped by the door as Impulse finished what he was saying. “Also I may have already contacted him.” 

Tango chuckled halfheartedly, well used to Impulse doing something like that. It was fine, he could have said something beforehand though. “So, why didn’t you start with telling me that?” Impulse just shrugged it off and gave him a goofy grin. 

They entered the room, it being mostly dark with only a lamp on in the corner. They could hear the ragged breathing of Zedaph lying asleep in his bed. Tango hated to do it every time, but Zedaph needed to get up. His whole form was tangled in blankets of different kinds and there was one on the floor as well as his shirt. He was curled up tightly, almost uncomfortably so, wheat-colored hair falling all over his face, and his whole body was covered in a layer of sweat. 

“Zed?” Tango brought a hand to the trembling form, trying to wake him. Although it would feel better to just let him sleep, he needed to eat and drink something. “Zed, hay, wake up for a minute.” 

Zedaph cracked his eyes open when Impulse takes his hand. His eyes are foggy and adjusting to waking up. He turns his head a little, trying to get a better look at his friends. 

“Hey Zed,” Tango greeted the sleepy boy with a gentle voice. “Can you sit up?” 

Zedaph complied with no words, slowly pushing his pulling back and pushing himself back with his legs. Impulse guided him, propping him on the wall with pillows behind him. Once he was settled, and now more awake, Tango sat on the edge of the bed and handed over the sliced cheese wrapped in the paper towel. Zedaph took it gratefully and started taking small bits while keeping in mind that he wouldn’t be able to eat all of it. 

“Eat as much as you think you can, okay? I have applesauce too when you want it.” Tango said as he pulled some of the blankets away from his legs. More light entered the room, this time naturally. Impulse had pushed a crack of the window’s curtain open, letting in some sunlight. While he was opening it he grabbed one of the few water bottles on the nightstand. 

Zedaph ate as much as he could from what was given to him, then he was handed the water. They had him drinking water all the time, he was getting dehydrated often, mostly from sweating, but just gently being sick did that to someone. 

Zedaph didn’t have a weak immune system, but he got sick more regularly than any of the others. He was one of the hermits who would go to Main Hub. Main Hub was a world where all the Servers met, where everyone could go for whatever reasons. There were shops there which sold things not normally crafted, there were meeting buildings and housings and magic and things for hybrids and humans and pets and there was the building. There was one build, almost as large as half the world and ever-expanding. This build had all the Server portals in it. Every Server connected to this world, Main Hub. (not anyone could go into any portal though, there were rules about than and lots of Admin magic stopping from wandering into the wrong portal) 

There were always a lot of people in that world and that meant there were going to be some sick people or someone catching something their body wasn’t used to defending agents. Zedaph, being a hermit who traveled there regularly, got sick often. 

Tango collected the leftover food as Zedaph finished a sip of water. He held it in his lap, giving himself time to keep in the new intake of food before raising it again and taking another sip. 

“Just in case you forgot anything, you know the whole plan and what’s going on?” Impulse brought up what emergency they were needed for aways from the Hermitcraft Island the other day with Tango, but he wasn’t sure whether Zedaph was fully with them or not. 

“Yeah, I know. I think I’ll be fine without anyone though.” Zedaph tried to reassure his friends. 

“Yeah, no,” Tango said plainly. 

“There’s no way you’ll be fine alone, you can’t even make it back front the bathroom without help.” Impulse paused when Zedaph made a frustrated noise. 

“Who’s the lucky hermit then?” Zedaph said as sarcastically as he could with a quite scratchy voice. 

Zedaph’s POV

Impulse and Tango were gone, they left my base about twenty minutes ago and would be meeting up with Xisuma. Only a couple of days they said, and it already seemed like a week. I was in my bed, staring down at a cup of milk they wanted me to drink. It was on my nightstand and only a line where it used to be filled marked any sign that I drank some. I already felt my stomach turning, if I moved at all I would throw up, so I just laid there taking deep breaths and trying to keep it down. 

Cub burst into my room, startling me. I whipped my head around and he turned on the main overhead lights. I closed my eyes tightly and covered my face with my arm. I already had a headache and being used to the shallower light levels from the lamp then having the much brighter light suddenly swarm my head would have made my head throb any day, but this just made it all worse. 

I groaned unmeaningfully and jerked away, pulling my gut and encouraging throwing up. This was the beginning, wasn’t it? 

-

My bed was too warm and I was too cold. Just normal effects of being sick, but this whole sickness made me very weak, I wanted more blankets but didn’t have the strength to get up to reach them. I was sweating with a bubble of cool air around me. This was miserable. 

Impulse and Tango were gone, they had been for a day. They would be back soon. That’s what I kept telling myself, but soon for me wasn’t good enough. I knew I was being selfish thinking like that, they were needed over there, and it wouldn’t really be that long. 

“Cub. . . ?” I tried my voice, it was nothing to be proud of. I didn’t want to move, I couldn’t. My whole body was achy “Cub?” I called with a little more meaning, although it was still rather gravelly. I heard some sounds, like things being moved, and then Cub was there. 

“Yeah?” he said, being the addressed. What was it I wanted? I wondered, trying to remember as fast as I could, knowing Cub wasn’t a patient guy. How could I forget so quickly, come on Zed, it was something you needed. “Well?” Cub encouraged me to go on and I honestly couldn’t remember. 

“I’m. . . I’m too hot,” I said, recalling what I needed from him. 

“Then pull off a blanket.” he gave me a solution thinking I was capable of doing it myself. Then he walked out of my room. 

-

Cub kept leaving me. I was left alone all the time. Not in a way as felt to sleep, but I was alone. He never brought me anything to eat as Tango did, and he never came to check on me to see if I needed anything like Impulse, sometimes I thought he wasn’t even in my base. Sometimes I heard something outside my room, something fall or hard footsteps rumbling about. 

I was hungry, I knew I needed to eat something and the urge to throw up was less than earlier. I was sitting on the edge of my bed, feet flat on the carpet ready to make the journey, then pushed myself up, balanced, and took my first step. 

I made it as far as the door before I had to stop from dizziness. I pressed my hand against the wall for support while waiting for my head to clear. I was already sweating with shaky hands when I could see straight again and my leg felt less wobbly under me, I went for the door handle. 

The hallway was clear as far as I could tell, no footsteps or other sounds. The bright lights were on and it annoyed me how my head hurt from just some lights, but I knew I would get better soon and it would be fine. 

I started down the hall in the direction of the kitchen. As I walked I held my stomach as if it would keep me from heaving, it kind of did though in a way, if I were to stand fully upright I felt like I would definitely have to throw up. 

Going down the stairs I gripped the railing with as much force as I could bring myself to give, which was not that much, only to guide me, being this weak I would not be able to catch myself from falling down the stairs. I let out a breath when I reached the bottom step, finally hitting the second floor. 

I stayed standing for a moment when another wave of nausea swarmed over me at my door. I could feel my heart beating and felt the texture of the air I was breathing in my raw throat. I looked up and fought my eyes to focus. I wiped a blurry eye and continued on into the kitchen. 

I felt like I needed something cool because I was so hot, sweating, and trembling. I knew something dry would be horrible, but something soft and hot would be nice too. Nothing too much though. 

Cub had given me a potion of strength, but that did little more than help me lift things, I don’t know where he got the idea it would help me. I was on the couch now, everything hurt. I was in an awkward position and my arm was trapped under me, which hurt my side and my arm was falling asleep, an unwanted tingling sensation coming with the blocked blood flow. My back was twisted and I knew that would be sore later when I got myself up, but that would have to be later, not now. Now, I could do anything. 

There was a bowl of food that sat on a table in front of me, of what I could not tell, I could not see it or smell it. Cub had brought it there earlier, waking me up and telling me to eat it. I certainly could have gone without being woken though. I should listen to him completely though, he might force-feed me, or keep me from sleeping, or not let me have the couch like he isn’t letting me have my bed. 

I winced, biting my lip trying to keep myself quiet for Cub as I rolled over as best I could, then pulling my legs to the floor, I pushed the rest of myself up into a sitting position. My vision immediately blurred and buzzed around me. I let out a shaky breath and leaned back letting my head be still for a moment before I got to work on this new task. 

I didn’t want to eat, I felt like throwing up right now, it would be worse with food. I wanted water, just water. My throat was dry and I felt dehydrated anyway. Slow sips of cool water would be a nice change. 

I picked my head up slowly and brought my hand up to clear my eyes of damp hair drenched with sweat. I pushed my blond locks back and for a moment cool air met my skin where it was covered for so long, it felt so good, even for just a moment. And that was it, just a moment. 

Then Cub was there in front of me. I didn’t register when he got there, or when he picked up the bowl of food. I saw him move the utensil towards my mouth rather quickly then felt a hot lump prodding at my lips. I didn’t have a choice but to accept it. I think it might have been some kind of meat, it was chewy like meat anyway. “There, ” he said rather smugly, “now you have to eat the rest.” he pulled the utensils back and dropped them into the bowl, as I felt something sliding down my chin, probably dripping food. He shoved the bowl into my hands, a clear sign he wanted me to do the rest, and quickly. 

I continued shaking and hugging myself from the rain that poured down onto me. My arms around myself did nothing to protect me, all it caused was unbalance. Rain poured down harder, turning the dirt to mud and making trees heavy, not even under their branches were dry spots. It was the middle of the day and, had it not been raining, it would have been bright with the sun. Not the clouds let nothing through and the constant water in the air made it as dark as sundown, only it was all gray. 

I stumbled again through the mud, my feet caught under me from ill reaction and I fell to my knees. At least I could untangle my arms from myself in time to get them muddy as well. Lovely and unnecessary.


End file.
